Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "L"
Lady Fiyah Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lady red Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lady whirlwind ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lard Gender: Female Real name: Jamisha “misha misha”Jenkins Description: brownish black hair, light brown eyes Race: Black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS: Born with powers. She was reluctantly asked to be a part of the beta team lead by her brother, bear. She is slightly mentally disabled and loves her dog that feline gave her that she named poochie. She lives with Feline and the two are like best friends. Powers: has what she calls a doughy body. She can grab people that punch her stomach or basically any part of her body. She is invulnerable to pain and physical damage, but can easily be destracted or lored away with candy or if her dog has been kidnapped, etc… Abilities: has the ability to kill with kindness Family: see the outlander Larry McKenzie Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Laura (cybernetic body and guns. Laura’s revolt Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Law Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Laybolo Lion heart Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Layla Delace’ preist of Jayvon Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' le macrebe Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Leo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Leviathan Genome: Dragon kin Real name: Leviathan Description: Large sea blue dragon with glowing yellow eyes Race: Dragon Arch nemesis: Paladin Origin: Leviathan was a dragon that Satan convinced to fight in the war against Heaven. After being cast from Heaven Leviathan turned a section of hell into a frozen water logged area for himself to live. Angered that his side lost in the war, Leviathan continues to blindly follow his fallen angel master, Lucifer. Powers: super strength, super speed under water, amphibian. Frozen ice breath. Sharp claws and fangs. 4 sets of wings for flight, strong prehensile tail. Personality: loyal to Satan to a fault. Controls one of the levels of hell Lexi Lexi Age: 30 DoB: 1987 Place of Birth: Ethnicity: Caucasian Affiliation: Paladin Rank: Handler Skills: Computers, communications, psychology, supernatural creatures and rituals. Bio: Not much is known about Lexi’s past, she was recruited by Paladin right out of MIT and quickly became irreplaceable. She showed an ability to control Issac and his lone wolf attitude. Character description: Shoulder blade length brunette hair, a slim but slightly curvy body, she has blue eyes and is extremely beautiful. She has a chest tattoo. Li Jiaoshou Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Liadan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Life force Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Life span Genome: human Gender: female Real name : Alicia danielson Description: Long Blond hair. Blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Reverse Origin: Lifespan is a nurse. After the events of the Heavy strand, she began to use her healing powers to heal the sick. After saving a dying member of the W.l.G. she was offered a spot on the team where she would stay on the base and heal the sick and wounded immediately. Because of this, the team became more reckless and pulled off more and more dangerous and daring rescues knowing that Alicia would heal them as soon as the team got back to the W.L. Mansion. One day while she was left alone, Reverse broke into the mansion to steal valuable secrets from the team. Life span was the only line of defense and went through hell trying to stop the villain. When push came to shove, she did the one thing that she vowed never to do, used her destructive power, the opposite of her healing abilities. Reverse not only survived the assault, but he gained her powers, making her temporarily powerless. Grabbing the nearest pipe, she knocked Reverse out before he could fully recover from her destructive powers. After her harrowing experience, she retired from the W.L.G. and just stuck to being a miracle nurse and went back to school to become Dr. Danielson. She would help the team out sporadically from time to time. Powers: healing factor. Can regenerate others cells and heal others at an alarming rate, although it tires her. She May also degenerate hers and others cells at an alarming rate. Personality: Just wants to help people. Although she can heal people at a super-fast rate, As a nurse, she slowly makes them recover to keep from blowing her cover. She is nice and generous to a fault. Family :Arthur Danielson (father.) Note: father has H.I.V. although Alicia can restore him back to a healthy state, the virus continually destroys his white blood cells and continues to slowly kill him. She originally became a nurse after losing her mother to the disease and shortly after her father ended up contracting the disease. Carolyn Danielson: (mother deceased.) Amelia Swanson (father’s current girlfriend.) Note: '''she gave Arthur H.I.V. she didn’t know that she had it. Alicia blames her for her father’s illness and the two has a strained relationship because of it. Claire Albright( cousin.) '''Note: '''moved in with Arthur and Alicia after losing her parents in a car accident shortly after Carolyn died. More like sisters than cousins. '''Lights out (formerly brick house) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lilith Genome: once Human, now demonic Real Name: ? Description: Beautiful, long black hair. Hazel eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: The outlander Origin: After refusing to be subservient to Adam in the Garden of Eden, Lucifer tempted her to be his wife in hell. She birthed most of the demons in hell over time and is the queen of the demonic vampires known as the Brujah. Powers: telepathy, mind control, super speed, super strength, durability and healing factor, flight, the ability to morph into her demonic form which gives her these powers. Personality: Loyal to Lucifer. Does anything to increase the power and influence of hell. Limbo, the jungle dragon Genome: Dragon Real Name: ? Description: Big Green Dragon Race: Dragon kin Arch nemesis: Gabriel Origin: Limbo is a big green dragon that has been guarding a large hoard of treasure for thousands of years. He spends most of his time asleep until someone steals a piece of the treasure. Limbo then awakens and hunts the piece of treasure until it is back in his possession. Powers: fire breathing dragon. Strong enough to easily break a mountain with a snap of his tail. Flight. Personality: uncaring unless someone steals from his coveted treasure Linda casey Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Linear Genome: Human Real name: Maxwell Bruce Description: red hair, blue eyes Race: White Arch nemisis: Purple marauder Origin: Maxwell was born with his powers. Shortly after he first discovered his powers, he began plotting on how he could take over all dimensions. Powers: the ability to see into alternate dimensions and create that dimension’s versions of himself. He can multiply himself as well as that dimension’s version of himself and control them all. Personality; cocky, egostitical. wants to rule all the dimensions at once. ' Loon Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lord sprazzik Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lorenzo Romano: Age: 50 DOB: 1968 Place of birth: Cosenza, Italy Ethnicity: Italian Affiliation: Paladin Rank: Commander Skills: Martial Weapons, Firearms, simple magics, and strategist Languages: Italian, English, German, Chinese, and Japanese Bio: Lorenzo was born in the province of Cosenza Italy, he was taken into an organization branching off from the Vatican after the mysterious death of his family. This organization, known as Paladin, was formed to protect from the Supernatural, be it rogue magic users or monsters. Appearance: 6’3” Athletic build, short black hair, with green eyes and a golden complexion. Armor:He wears near future tech armor, made of a polymer crystal foam base with a titanium alloy Light chest plate, a Sleeveless hooded jacket, and a Camera helmet to allow his handler to warn him of threats in all directions, allowing for him to have movement. Weapons: Collapsible spear, summonable Bastard Sword, 1911 Desert Eagle, and Hk g36 (Standard) Lorikaro Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lorraine Brady Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' los locos gang in Detroit Michigan. Fights da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lt. Shatoria Cox Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lieutenant Shatoria cox: the leader of General North's Hounds in the alpha squad. She is a Tactically cunning and methodical, power hungry man eater. She has the ability to control pheromones and teleport. She can increase the levels of pain and pleasure in the human physiology. She is cold-hearted, jealous of other women that get to close to her “man or men”, willing to go any lengths to get what she wants and is emotionally unattached to any mission and is General North's “Perfect soldier” and sometime lover. She has attached herself to the general as he is one of the most powerful men in the united states, but sees that his ambition gives him the potential to become the most powerful man in the world. Casting suggestion: Sanaa Lathan Lieutenant Commissioner Tonti Created by. Raph Felix Comic: LockJaw D.M.P.A. (supporting Character) First Appearance: LockJaw D.M.P.A issue #1 Genome:human Base of operations: Chicago... Chicago Police department Alignment: Good Gender: Male Age: Real name: Tonti Description: Long thick black hair and Connecting Mutton Chops with _________ eyes. Height: Weight: Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ORIGINS: Lt. Commisioner Tonti is in the Chicago P.D. and calls upon his friend in the D.M.P.A when things seem to be paranormal or they have to confront Meta Humans A.K.A. Anomalies. Powers: (currently none.) personality: knows when to call in the big guns. is a great planner and strategist. Abilities: Police officer Family: ''' friends: Micheal Lamere '''Lu’nar aka l ulu Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lucilith Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lue cypher A.K.A Lucifer Genome: Fallen angel Real Name: Lucifer Morning star Description: Handsome, muscular, black hair and eyes. Horns and black withered wings Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: the outlander Origin: cast out of heaven into the pit of hell. Lucifer is the only demon cursed by god to stay in hell. Wanting to expand his territory, he sends his demons to find relics and powerful artifacts in an attempt to start Armageddon and expand hell to earth. Powers: Gains power over hell from the hot seat/throne of power. The power of suggestion, magic, super strength, flight, pyro kinetics, cellular regeneration Personality: cunning, charming, manipulative, evil yet likeable Lugh – the sun god of craftsmanship Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Luscious Genome: Human Gender: Female Real name: Helen Daniels Description: Blonde hair. Green eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with her powers: Luscious uses her sexuality like a weapon, but for good. She and the wisher had a private eye investigative firm. When several women went missing they were hired to track them down. The two lovers did just that. Tracking down a human trafficking ring and freeing several hundred women from a big time crime lord known as the Dragon lord caught the w.l.g’s attention. The two women told the w.l.g that they didn’t need protection from the dragon lord and feared no man, but they were in over their heads with this one. As a precaution the w.l.g. spied on the two to make sure they were safe and ended up having to save their lives from the dragon lord on several occasions. The two then decided that it would be safer just to be a part of the team. The two were a welcomed addition to the team as their fighting skills would come in handy again and again. One day the team got a distress call from an island called Absolon '''and went to investigate only to find that it was full of Amazonian women. Upon seeing the men in the w.l.g. the women attacked ferociously and when they laid eyes on the wisher, they stopped fighting and bowed to her.(turns out Fredericka was the long lost princess of the amazon’s.) the wisher was welcomed back home and she talked to her birth mother Andrea, to have the men released, (one of them being the villain known as the mirror.) Helen decided to stay with her girlfriend the princess and to help rule the island. In doing so she had to end her relationship with her boyfriend (at the time, God’s hand in whom she shared with the wisher in a polygamous relationship.) Powers: mind manipulation and the power of suggestion through super strong pheromones. (learned to fight using several melee weapons from girl friend the wisher. Personality: pansexual. (loves everybody and is in a polygamous relationship.) Diplomatic, peaceful, flirtatious, a sexual bombshell. Has everybody wrapped around her little finger. Father: ? sapphire daniels(mother.) '''note: disapproved of her daugther’s lifestyle and ways. Has not spoken to Helen in 5 years. Robert clary. (husband.) note: he is a p.o.w. from the gulf war. Has been missing for 7 years. Helen doesn’t know he’s still alive. Tempest daniels (sister.) Note: also is pansexual, following in her big sister’s foot steps. Mother doesn’t know this though. Has the power to read minds. She is actually the link between Helen and their mother. Neither of the sisters ever knew their father. Luster Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Lycanthrope Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: